Our Days Of Our Lives
by SamiReed
Summary: Days Of Our Lives The Way It Should Be!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Dool, I don't own the song,  
nor the actress Brittney Snow.  
Authors Note: To See the Banner To this episode go here: http://community.webshots.com/storage/1/v5/3/28/33/32532833DMwcOw_ph.jpg  
  
  
  
Our Days Of Our Lives  
  
(The Brady Household, it's in the morning. Gran and Hope are sitting on the couch talking)  
  
Hope: Gran, I just...I don't know what to do. I mean I always thought Shawn   
was smart enough to not get a girl pregnet.  
  
Gran: Honey, I'm sorry but it just doesn't sound like Shawn.   
  
Hope: And the most unbelivable part is it's not Belle he got pregnet, it's some other  
girl from school named Jan.  
  
Gran: Oh Belle, must be devestated.  
  
Hope: Oh she was or is. Gran, I just don't know what to.....  
(grabs her head) ahhhh (looks up and everything is a shiney white)  
  
Gran: Hope! Hope! (Takes Hopes hand and hits it softly) Hope, honey.  
  
Hope: (everything becomes clear again) What? Oh God.  
  
Gran: (startled) Honey, are you okay?  
~~~~  
(Salem High School, in the hallway teens talk to their friends. Belle is leaning   
up against her locker lost in thought when Phillip comes up)  
  
Phillip: Belle? Belle? (waves his hand in front of her face as she finally notices him)  
  
Belle: Huh? Oh...hi Phillip.  
  
Phillip: Belle, what's wrong?  
  
Belle: Nothing  
  
Phillip: Is it about Shawn and Jan?  
  
(Belle gives him a look)  
  
Phillip: Okay stupid question. Belle, don't worry about it, he's the   
one who's losing out.   
  
Belle: (feels tears in her eyes) Then why do I feel like I just lost the   
best thing in my life?  
~~~~  
(A voice comes over the screen and say "The role of Abigail Deveraux will now   
be played by Brittany Snow" Brady is driving down the road just out of Salem, as   
he listens to the music, all of a sudden he sees a girl in the road and slams on the breaks)  
  
Brady: Hey! Are you blind, watch it!  
  
(The girl looks up and immedently he notices her)  
  
Brady: Abby? Abigail Deveraux?  
  
Girl: Who wants to know?  
  
Brady: It's me Brady Black. We grew up together, Shawn's cousin, Belle Black's brother?  
  
Abby: I know who you are.  
  
Brady: Oh well what are you doing out here in the middle of no where?  
  
Abby: Not trying to find you.  
  
Brady: Okay, aren't you supposed to be a borading school or something?  
  
Abby: I'm supposed to be a lot of places. And here talking to you is not one of them.  
  
Brady: What's your problem? I'm just trying to help?  
  
Abby: I don't need your help.  
  
(A Screeching car is heard from away)  
  
Abby: Actually you know what I do. (Jumps in his jeep, Brady doesn't move) Are you coming   
or do I have to steal this thing?!?   
  
(Brady gets in and they drive off quickly)  
~~~~  
(Jack and Jens home. The phone rings and Jen goes to answer it, Jack sits in the living room)  
  
Jen: What? No Carrie, it's fine! Of course I don't blame you, give Mike my love. You too,   
bye. (hangs up phone)  
  
Jack: Who was that?  
  
Jen: Carrie.  
  
Jack: Oh how's Abigail?  
  
Jen: Gone.  
  
Jack: (looks up) What?!?  
  
Jen: She got in a lot trouble up there, so Mike and Carrie sent her back down here.  
  
Jack: Well where is she then?!?  
  
Jen: They said they put her on a greyhound straight here, so she should be home soon.  
~~~~  
(Sami sits in her apartment looking through wedding books when there is a knock at the door)  
  
Sami: Coming (Opens the door to see Kate) What do you want?  
  
Kate: Hello Sami (walks in past Sami) I came to get Will.  
  
Sami: What are you talking about?  
  
Kate: Well haven't you heard. Lucas woke up, and he wants to see his son.  
  
(Opening credits)  
  
Sami: What are you talking about Lucas is awake and he wants to see Will?  
  
Kate: (smiles evily) Exactly what I said, Sami. Lucas has woken up and he wants to see his son.  
  
Sami: Well then you must be stupid or blind because Lucas is NEVER going to see my son!  
  
Kate: Oh Sami, you do act like a dumb blond sometimes, because Lucas is going to see   
Will and there's nothing you can do about it.  
~~~~  
(Back at Salem High: )  
  
  
Belle: Then why do I feel like I just lost the best thing in my life?  
  
Phillip: Because you loved Shawn. Belle there are a million guys out there who would love   
to have a girl like you.  
  
Belle: But I don't want any other guy, Phillip! I want Shawn. (tears slowly come out)  
  
(Phillip wraps his arms around Belle)  
  
Phillip: I know, I know how you feel, Belle. Remember I went through the same thing with   
Chloe just a few monthes ago. Of course she wasn't pregnet or get anybody pregnet.  
  
(Belle gives him a look)   
  
Phillip: Sorry that probly didn't help.  
  
Belle: No, it didn't. Phillip, I love Shawn so much. I just I don't understand how he could get   
Jan pregnet! It hurts so much Phillip, to know that he was with HER, that he wanted her   
instead of me.  
  
Phillip: Hey, look at me. (Belle looks at him) It wasn't you and it didn't have   
anything to do with you! He was the one at fault, he was the idiot! Not YOU!  
  
Belle: (tears starts pouring down) I love him so much, Phillip!   
  
(Belle burys her head in Phillips chest)  
~~~~  
(In Brady's jeep, in the middle of no where)  
  
Brady: Who was that?!?  
  
Abby: Nobody.  
  
Brady: Nobody!?! They practically chashed us down! Luckily I know Salem better then whoever   
that was does.  
  
Abby: I'm sorry, but I promise it's nobody. (Notices Brady is driving to her house) Where   
are you going?!?  
  
Brady: I'm taking you home.  
  
Abby: NO! I mean I'm not supposed to go home.  
  
Brady: I'm taking you home and that's that.  
  
(Abby looks at the door and quickly opens it jumping out)  
~~~~  
(Back at Jack and Jens...)  
  
Jack: What has Abigail done now?!?  
  
Jen: Jack, calm down.  
  
Jack: Calm down!! What has happened to our daughter. She's been kicked out of over 14 boarding   
school in SIX years! Not counting living with numerous of our friends, and each of then making   
her leave because of something she's done.  
  
Jen: She's a teenager, Jack.  
  
Jack: She's out of control!  
  
Jen: And what am I supposed to do about it!?! I didn't even want to her send her to that   
boarding school, BUT YOU insisted on it!  
  
Jack: Oh so now it's my fault!! I guess it's my fault also that she's not here now, right!  
  
Jen: Would you just stop shouting!!  
  
Jack: Why should I, it's my house!  
  
Jen: Then I'll leave! You know what maybe if you were there for her more often she wouldn't  
be the way she is!  
  
Jack:(Looks at her in shock about what she just said) Well maybe if you'd been a better mother   
figure and worried about being a good mother instead of being a good girlfriend to Brandon   
Walker, she wouldn't have turned out the way she is!  
  
(Jen slaps him across the face as hard as possible)  
~~~~  
(Back at the Brady home...)  
  
  
Gran: (startled) Honey, are you okay?  
  
Hope: What? Oh yeah, Gran, I'm fine I just I lost if for a second.  
  
Gran: Hun, it was for then just a second.  
  
Hope: Really Gran I'm fine.  
  
Gran: Alright sweetie, do you want me to get you anything?  
  
Hope: No, I'm fine (looks at the clock) Gran, don't you have a Church meeting?  
  
Gran: Oh dear I forgot, thank you so much for reminding me.   
  
(Gets up and gets ready to leave)  
  
Gran:I'll come by later and we'll talk, okay?  
  
Hope: Okay, Gran.  
  
(Hope walks Alice to the door)  
  
Gran: Bye, Sweetie.  
  
(kisses he cheek)  
  
Hope: Bye, Gran.  
  
(Alice leaves as Hope closes the door and hears JT cry as she heads upstairs)  
~~~~  
(Back at Sami's apartment)  
  
Kate:Oh Sami, you do act like a dumb blond sometimes, because Lucas is going to see Will and   
there's nothing you can do about it.  
  
Sami: That's where you're wrong, Kate, because you'll have to kill me first before Will sees   
Lucas.  
  
Kate: That can be arranged.  
  
Sami: Get out! My son will be home soon.  
  
Kate: Don't you mean Lucas's son.  
  
Sami: Lucas is nothing to Will except the sperm that created him, it's that simple.  
  
Kate: Oh you wish, Sami. Lucas is Will's father in every way, and you can't stand it.  
  
(Walks to the door and starts to leave)  
  
Kate: You'll get the custody papers soon, Sami, be ready to say good-bye to your son.  
  
(Kate leaves slamming the door)  
  
Sami: (talking to herself) Lucas will never see Will, I'll make sure of it.  
~~~~  
(At Jack and Jens house...)  
  
Jack: You hit me....YOU HIT ME!  
  
Jen: You deserved it!  
  
Jack: For what telling the truth!?!  
  
Jen: You know what I'm not listening to this, I'm leaving! Good-bye  
  
(Jen turns and leave slamming the door)  
  
Jack: Yeah that's it just leave!  
  
(notices she's already gone and gets scared she won't be coming back)  
  
Jack: Jen! Wait!  
  
(Jack runs out the door after Jen)  
~~~~  
(Back at Brady's car)  
  
(Brady stops and jumps out of his jeep chasing after Abby. Finally about ten minutes of   
running he gets close enough to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her to him)  
  
Brady:(Panting for breath) Dang you can run.  
  
Abby: (fighting to get loose but failing miserably) Let me go!  
  
Brady: No, you're going home.  
  
Abby: No I'm not!   
  
Brady: (throws her over his sholder easily) Your house is a block away I'll carry you if I have too.  
  
(Fades Out; Fades back in and you see Abby's room. The room looks like it belongs to a ten year old the same way Abby left it. Brady walks into the room with Abigail still over his sholder he puts her down as she looks at the room, remembering her youngers years. Music starts to play in the back ground.)  
  
  
  
(Abby slowly goes over to a shelf touching the small breakable fairies and angels)  
  
  
  
(Abby walks over to the stuffed animals on her bed as she slowly looks at them, Brady watching her intently)  
  
  
  
(Abby slowly picks up a stuffed bear as she holds him tightly against her chest as memories come to her mind)  
~~~~  
(At Salem High)  
  
(Belle slowly pulls away from Phillip)  
  
Belle: I should probly get to class.  
  
(wipes her eyes.)  
  
Belle: Thanks Phillip.  
  
Phillip: Hey it's no problem I'll always be here for ya.  
  
Belle: I'll see ya later.  
  
(Belle leaves; Belle heads down the hall when she sees Shawn. Shawn sees her as Belle quickly turns and starts to walk away. Shawn quickly chases her catching up with her turns her around)  
  
Shawn: Belle, we've got to talk.  
~~~~  
(At the Brady house; Hope walkes into JT's room)  
  
Hope: Hey sweetie, what's wrong?  
  
(Hope suddenly grabs her head in pain as everything suddenly becomes a shiney white again, she hears JT's cries and tries to get to him, but the pain is to much as she trips hitting her head on the dresser as she falls to the floor unconciously)  
~~~~  
(Ending Credits Come on) 


End file.
